Cuddy's Little Dilemma
by starshwer
Summary: Cuddy gets herself into a bit of a pickle and has to rely on House to help her out. Huddy. Sorry, I suck at reviews.
1. An Onion Bagel

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing here. Even worse, I haven't been able to watch House for weeks now.

An Onion Bagel

House and his ducklings sat in the conference room eating bagels and coffee. All four were sitting quietly, as it had been a long weekend. They'd had a difficult case and had spent long hours trying to solve it. Now, Foreman was staring off into space, Cameron was reading a medical journal, and Chase was asleep with his head on the table. House was leaning back in his chair, his good leg propped up on the table, twirling his cane. As Cuddy's stilettos clacked their way to the door, and she walked in, no one really noticed. Foreman and Cameron glanced over, but Chase and house paid her no heed. As she opened her mouth the most likely tell House off for having his foot on the table, she recoiled.

"What is that smell?" She asked, placing one finely manicured hand over her mouth.

Foreman looked up, "I don't smell anything."

"Maybe it's the onion bagel." Cameron suggested. "Whenever Chase picks up bagels, he always gets an onion one, but no one eats it."

"It's because the variety bag is cheaper," Chase retorted, his voice muffled, "and onion is part of the variety. If you don't like it, you can buy the bagels."

"Whatever." Cameron replied, returning to her journal.

"I don't care why it's here, if someone could just get rid of it."

House finally looked up at the Dean of Medicine, a questioning look on his face.

"I'll do it." Foreman got up and grabbed the bag, throwing it away in House's office. As he returned he asked, "So, what's the case?"  
Cuddy signed and sat down, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "10-year-old girl, lost all feeling in her legs, but has no spinal trauma."

As the two awake lackeys started flipping through the girl's history, House continued to look at Cuddy. "You've been awfully tired lately." He observed.

"So?"

"And you never eat anything anymore." The diagnostician cocked his head at the woman sitting across the table from him.

"I have a stomach bug. What do you care?"

"But it's been going on for too long now to just be a virus."  
"Just leave me alone House!" With that she stormed out of the room and down the hall.

Without looking up from the file, Cameron remarked, "Geeze, House. Way to go."

Chase finally looked up. "Yeah House, great way to start the week."  
House, for once in his life, said nothing. He just walked into his office and shut the door, deep in thought.


	2. Kevin

Disclaimer: I still don't own House. I do own Kevin and this story line.

Kevin

A few days later, House cornered Cuddy in the hall. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You're actually asking me? Usually you just yell whatever it is, however inappropriate, down the hall." She turned to keep walking, but he blocked her way with his cane.

"Why do you always question what I'm doing?"

"Because there's usually something sinister behind it."

"I really need to talk to you Lisa." The desperation and seriousness in his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You just called me Lisa." As she started to ask him a question, a voice yelled down the hall.

"Hey Lisa! Are you ready to go?"

House turned away, a disgusted look on his face. Cuddy's boyfriend of five months, Kevin, had just shown up.

"In a second Kevin." She called back. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

By this point, Kevin had joined the two doctors. "Oh!" He exclaimed, taking in the cane and rocker t-shirt, "You must be House. Lisa's told me all about you." He extended his hand.

"I'm sure." House replied bitterly, turning and walking away down the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked, slipping an arm around Cuddy's waist.

"He's just had a long day." She replied, watching the man walk away from her, a slight frown on her face.


	3. Denial and Confession

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to pretend I own this. I could never create House.

A/N: This story is rated T but one of the next chapters will be M, I'll give you fair warning, I just didn't want to have to rate it all M.

Denial and Confession

The next week, Cuddy sat alone in her office, working on paperwork.

"You're pregnant." A voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"What?!"

"You're pregnant." He wasn't asking, he wasn't guessing, he was simply stating a fact. "All the signs point to it. Fatigue, nausea, a lack of appetite, mood swings, aversion to certain foods."

"I am not..."

The diagnostician cut her off, "A boyfriend who often drops you off and picks you up at work, and bring you ginger ale." He looked pointedly at the mug sitting on her desk.

"That means nothing."

"A visit to the ob-gyn her at the hospital." House waved a piece of paper at her.

"That's an invasion of my privacy and you know it House!"

"That's not a denial."

"It's not a confession either."

House laughed. "I bet that soggy oatmeal boyfriend of yours is loving this. Driving you to and from work, buying you food. I bet he cooks you dinner every night and surprises you with hot baths. He probably rubs your feet at night and cuddles with you on the couch." His voice suddenly had a bitter tone. "And I bet you love every minute of it."

Cuddy didn't say anything; she just stared at her desk. When she finally looked up, he had gone, as silently as he'd come. She stared out into the hall, wanting to run after him and tell him something, but not knowing what.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Kevin drove her home that night, she hopped in the shower. Standing with the hot water pounding on her neck, she thought of House. She hated it when he was right, which was often, and this time was no exception. Cuddy studies the little bulge on her stomach. Pretty soon it was going to be hard to hide; HR knew about her situation, but only House had guessed.

She sighed, watching her skin turn red under the too-hot water. As she slowly washed her hair, she realized she didn't want Kevin to take care of her. She wanted someone else; someone who felt more for her than just respect. After a few more minutes, she finished her shower and slowly began drying off in the steamy room.

Kevin came and knocked on the door. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Alright," she called back. "I'll be out in just a minute."

As she towel-dried her hair, and put on underwear under her robe, she contemplated what she needed to do. She really only had one option, but that made her decision that much easier. Rather than going to Kevin, she sat down on her bed and started putting on lotion.

He came in a few minutes later, highly confused. "Aren't you coming?"

Cuddy didn't look at him.

"Lisa?"

"You really shouldn't call me that."

"What?"

"Everyone calls me Cuddy."

"Everyone at work; you're not at work now. What is going on?"

"There's something you should know Kevin."

"What?"

"The baby might not be yours."

"What?" He leaned heavily against the doorframe.

"There was somebody else."

"Before or after me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Before. Three days before we slept together he and I slept together. It was just a one-time thing." She finally looked at him.

The man was leaning against the doorframe, utterly shocked. "Who was it?" He asked, turning his head away.

"That doesn't..."

He cut her off. "Who was it?!" He thundered.

Now it was her turn to avoid his eyes.

"House." He said softly, realization dawning. "It was House."

Cuddy remained on the bed, guilt playing across her face.

Taking her silence as admission, Kevin stormed out of the room. As he whipped the front door open, the man they had just spoken of, was standing there, hand raised to knock. Kevin glowered at him. "You..."

House looked confused. Then a fist came in contact with his chin and he went sprawling on the concrete.

Kevin continued down the path, muttering to himself, while House got up and went in.

He found Cuddy still sitting on her bed, staring at her hands.

"What happened?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. "House! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get your approval on a case. But obviously I was the topic of a lover's quarrel."

"Did Kevin see you?"  
"He punched me." House reached up and rubbed the sore spot on his jaw.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy finally stood up. "Let's put some ice on that." He followed her into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

As she pulled some ice out of the freezer, House surveyed the two plates of food. "Catch you right in the middle of dinner, did I?"

Cuddy looked at the table. "Yeah." She sighed heavily.

"Can I ask why your soft-skulled boyfriend ran out of here like a man possessed?" He sat down in one of the chairs.

She put the ice on his cheek. "I told him the baby might not be his."

"Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"Because it's true." She sat down in the chair by his. House stared at her in disbelief. "There was somebody else around the same time. Three days, to be exact."

"I never figured you for a player." House chuckled softly. "So do I know who it is?" He leaned forward excitedly. "Is it Wilson? No, Chase? No! It's Foreman!"

"No House!" She sighed and walked to the fridge. There she took out an open can of ginger ale and took a sip. He watched her every move as she then sat back down.

"I'm about 20 weeks along. Do you remember what happened about 5 months ago?"

House sat back heavily in his chair and closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. Of all the stupid things he'd ever done...

A/N: Dum, Dum, DUM!!! I had to figure out a way to get Kevin out of the way to let House in. Next chapter: Flashback!


	4. Flashback Part 1 Working Late

Flashback Part 1: Working Late

Cuddy was working late, like usual. House had been running her ragged, trying to get her to approve ridiculous treatments for his patients all week. Finally alone in her semi-dark office, she was trying not to fall asleep. She had papers to finish, but all she wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath with a bottle of wine and plan her next perfect date with Kevin. They had gone on five dates so far, and he was almost too meek for her taste, but he was a great guy. They still hadn't slept together, but she figured the next weekend would be the one.

With a heavy sigh, she kicked off her stilettos and propped her aching feet up on the desk. She knew anyone walking past her door would normally be able to see up her skirt, but at 2 a.m., with the lights off, who'd be able to?

Little did she realize a man in jeans and sneaker with a cane was watching her through a crack in the blinds.

After she padded across her office in her bare feet to pour herself another cup of coffee, she just leaned against a cabinet. She was exhausted, but she desperately needed to finish. _Stupid House; he drives me crazy! Sometimes I think he just asks to do procedures just to annoy me._ Hearing a slight noise behind her, the Dean whipped around to find the very subject of her thought standing in the doorway.

"Burning the midnight oil Cuddy?" He clicked his tongue. "You'll never be able to get that wet rag of a boyfriend of your in bed if you spend every night here."

"Shut up House." She walked back to her desk and sat down again. "And Kevin isn't a wet rag."

"What kind of a name is 'Kevin' anyway?" The man limped over in front of her desk and sat down, propping one leg on her neat desk.

"What kind of a name is Greg?" Cuddy cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here anyway? And get your foot off my desk."

"I'm checking on that tumor patient who cam in last week." He started twirling his cane around, leaving his foot there.

"Why are you doing it and not one of your underlings? I thought you liked to pawn tasks like this off on them?" Cuddy leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of coffee and propping her bare feet up on the desk.

"Cameron's at home with the flu, Chase is visiting family out of country, and Foreman was asleep on his feet, so I sent him home."

"Gregory House showing compassion on his ducklings for once? I may just die from shock. I thought you lived to torture them." She smiled slightly at the scruffy doctor.

"I would have them working 24/7 but the law won't let me do that. So, I merely have to be content working them until they drop." He finally stopped spinning his cane and smiled ever-so-slightly at Cuddy.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"I can be funny when I want to." House managed to put on his best 'I'm offended' face.

"Right," Cuddy laughed, "and I'm laid-back."

"That's true." He commented sarcastically. "Besides if I give them time off, I get to spend more time talking to you." The diagnostician got up and walked around the desk to perch next to her feet.

"Great." She replied dryly. "Lucky me."

"Hey!" He protested, throwing a wadded-up draft of a memo at her. She laughed and threw one back. Pretty soon they were throwing anything within reach at each other. Cuddy was chucking balled up papers at him, while House managed to get a million paper clips caught in her curly hair. After he upended the basket from under the shredder over her head, she picked up the glass of water from her desk and caught him square in the face.

The look of pure shock that crossed his rugged face made her burst into peals of laughter. She collapsed into her desk chair covering her mouth with a hand.

"I'll get you for that Cuddy." He threatened menacingly.

"How?" She asked, still laughing. "You have nothing that even comes close."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. He took a step forward and started tickling her mercilessly. Cuddy tried vainly to get away but only managed to fall out of her chair onto the floor. Once there, House pinned her down and tickled her until tears came to her eyes and she could no longer breathe. Finally, he stopped and just sat on her waist, laughing as she tried to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, House stopped laughing. "What do you see in Kevin?"

"What?" She was confused by the sudden change in direction.

"Why do you date him?" His eyes were suddenly serious and questioning.

"He's a great guy. He's very good to me." She replied honestly.

"Does he let you control the relationship?"  
"Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything?" Cuddy was bewildered by House's sudden interest in Kevin.

"Just answer the question. Does he make the decisions, or do you?"

"We both do."

House sighed, "Which means you do. How can you stand being in a relationship like that?"

"What do you care House?"

"I just would have thought that after being in charge all day at work, you'd want him to be in charge."

"Well, maybe you thought wrong."

"Or maybe I'm right, and this right here, me dominating you, is what you've always wanted."

Cuddy was beginning to panic. "Get off me House!"

"Fine, I will. But first..." He leaned over and kissed her roughly. She just laid there, unmoving under him. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't push him away.

Finally, he pulled away and using the desk, pulled himself to his feet. As he limped over to his cane, Cuddy stood up and began to comb the paper clips and shredded paper out of her hair. As he started for the door, she came to stand in front of her desk.

"House." She called to his back. He turned slowly and faced her, his face unreadable. "None of this means a damn thing." She commented softly.

House suddenly swore and crossed the room in four long steps and grabbed her, kissing her roughly again. This time, she kissed him back.

A/N: I'm trying to decide whether or not to put the next chapter in. It's what happens next in their little escapade, and technically, it can be skipped without missing any plot. So review and tell me what you think!


	5. Flashback Part 2 A Single Night

A/N: Ahem...First, this chapter is so M! I didn't want to make the whole story that, because it's not! But the response I got prompted me to put it in. Second, I cannot write steamy stuff. I tend to get a block and it takes me forever. I've been putting in chapters as fast as I can type them (I'm almost done typing what I've written so far), and by far this part took the longest to write. So, to sum up: If you don't like steamy, mature content, don't read this chapter. You can skip right on to the next one and not miss a thing! Review me! On to the story...

Flashback Part 2: A Single Night

House picked her up and set her on the desk, using it to hold her right where he wanted her. Both of his hands held her face, while her hands tangled in his hair.

After kissing passionately for a few minutes, Cuddy slid off the desk into his body. Together, they moved around the desk, never letting go. By the time they got to the far side of the desk, she had House's shirt unbuttoned. He sat her on the desk again, and pushed her skirt up her thighs. His face was buried in her neck, kissing the tender skin. Cuddy threw her head back to allow him more access and continued to push his shirt off his shoulders, and pulled off his undershirt.

House unbuttoned her blouse and un-tucked it from her skirt. Exposing her creamy breasts he reached down and kissed each of them. The stubble on his face scratched the pale skin. Cuddy shrugged out of her lab coat, and House pulled her blouse off her shoulders, leaving her clad in only her bra and skirt. Her hands roamed over his bare chest while he kissed her again. House's hand had returned to her thighs. As his thumbs dragged down the soft skin, jolts went through her. She kissed more passionately than ever, and pulled him closer to her.

Frustrated by the lack of space on her desk, House pulled her off onto the floor. Laying half on top of her, he supported his weight on his good leg. He undid her bra and pulled her skirt and underwear off. Then he paused above her. His eyes roved down her body. Cuddy knew she should be embarrassed to be naked before him, but she wanted him to look at her and want her. As his mouth covered hers once again she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

(A/N: Okay, there was a little more here, but I just couldn't type it. I think it'll be just fine like this)

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiII

Together, they lay on the floor, just breathing. The whole room smelled of them; of musk, and sweat, and sex. House lay half on top of her, his face still buried in her neck, his hand caressing her hip. She had one hand on his back, the other rested on his arm, gently stroking the rough skin.

After a few minutes, they came together again. This time it was languid and calm. It wasn't so much of a battle, it was just sex. House still insisted on being on top, but he gave more heed to what she wanted. As he worked her to her fall, she stared into his eyes. There was something there that thrilled, and frightened her.


	6. Flashback Part 3 Never

Never

An hour later, they still lay together on the floor. House had put his jeans, but Cuddy was only wearing his shirt. She laid against his bare chest, fast asleep, as he twirled her hair around his finger, watching her sleep.

After a while, Cuddy woke up with a stretch. "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Quarter past six." He replied calmly.

"Six!" She exclaimed sitting up. "I should be getting here in 15 minutes."

"I've still got hours." House commented lazily. "And no one cares if I haven't had a shower and am wearing clothes from yesterday."

Cuddy groaned and laid back down. "Maybe I'll call in sick."

House grinned. "Maybe I'll call in sick too and we can spend the day in bed."

"No House," she said softly. "This is never happening again."

He stood up, pulled his undershirt back on, collected his shoes and cane, and limped our of her office without a word. She watched him go, tears welling in her eyes. After he disappeared she realized she still had on his button-down.

Three days later, she slept with Kevin. He was meek and submissive, just as House had observed. In her darkened bedroom she pretended his eyes were blue instead of brown and held more than just respect.

She and House avoided each other for weeks after that. They only spoke to each other when they had to. Anyone within the vicinity could feel the tension.

Cuddy figured the only person who found out anything was Wilson. One day while eating lunch in the cafeteria, he paused by her table. She glanced up at him, and the oncologist gave her a sad smile. Cuddy looked away, tears filling her eyes again. As she fled the room, she blindly bumped into someone. Muttering an apology she turned to go to her office when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to see House's concerned eyes studying her. As she turned again he dragged her down the hall to an empty exam room.

Once there, he locked the door, but left the light off. Cuddy began pacing the room. Finally she turned to him, "House, I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen..." He silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away, leaving her breathless, and walked from the room. From that day forward, it was as if nothing ever had happened.


	7. Consequences

Consequences

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was with Kevin."

"That's not a real reason."

"I..." she paused. "I was ashamed."

"Of what? Sleeping with me?"

"No! Of course not. I was ashamed of not knowing who my baby's father is."

House was speechless.

Cuddy continued, "And then I realized that if this kid has gray-blue eyes it's going to look pretty suspicious, because I have blue-green eyes, and Kevin has brown eyes. And the probability of the baby having completely different eyes from its parents is pretty low. Besides, I didn't really love him."

"What are you going to do if it's his?"  
"I'll deal with that when it comes."

"What are you going to do if it's mine?"

"I suppose that's up to you." She regarded him levelly. "If you want to be involved, fine, if you don't, so be it."

House leaned back in his chair. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. He'd never imagined anything like this could happen, and with Cuddy no less! He didn't know what he was going to do.

Later the two made their way to the living room and sat in silence on the couch. Eventually, they flipped on the TV, but they spent the rest of the night not saying a word. At one point Cuddy leaned over and rested her head on House's shoulder and dozed off.

When she awoke the next morning, she was laying on House on the couch, her head resting on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, and seemed content.

"House?" She murmured.

"Hmmm...?" Came the reply.

"How did we end up like this?"

"I got tired of sitting up and when I laid down, you followed me."

"Oh...when did I fall asleep?"

"'Bout two."

What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Mmmm..." She buried her face in his chest, breathing in that sexy "House" smell.

"Cuddy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you want some breakfast?"  
She lifted her head to look at him. "French Toast?"

"If you want it, sure."

"M'kay." She stood up and looked down at her robe. "I should probably get dressed."

When she came back to the kitchen the table had been set and House was standing at the stove.

Cuddy sat at the table and poured herself a glass of milk. "What do you want to drink? Milk or orange juice?"

"What?" House turned, "Oh, Orange juice. No coffee?"

"No." Cuddy sighed. "It made me nauseous."

"Everything makes you nauseous."

"I know. I'm me."

"Isn't that supposed to stop during the second trimester?"

"It doesn't always."

House set a plate with French toast down in front of her, and she instantly started eating.

"Hungry, are we?"  
"I didn't have dinner last night."

"That's right. You decided to start a fight with turnips-for-brains instead; which resulted in my getting punched."

"I said I was sorry, and I didn't mean to get in a fight with him."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just thought he should know."

The two sat in silence neither eating. Finally House muttered, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Cuddy replied. "And I'm sorry too." She paused. "Didn't you come over last night to get my approval on a case?"

"That was just my excuse to come over."

"Oh." Silence settled once again, but this time it didn't have the tense undertones.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short filler chapter. I promise the plot will be up and running soon. I also realize that House has been a little OOC. I'll try to get him back to his snippy self too.


	8. An Old Shirt

An Old Shirt

Cuddy finally let it out that she was pregnant and things continued normally for the next few weeks, with one exception: House was starting to act oddly. He never made fun of Cuddy anymore, he wasn't rude to anyone, he did his clinic hours without complaint, and he didn't torture his fellows. Frankly, he was driving Cuddy crazy. He had started acting just like Kevin, and she hated it.

While House sat on the couch watching her do paperwork in her office, she could take it no longer. "Stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not going to break you know. Hundreds of babies are born every year."

"I know. I just think you need to be taken care of more."

"House, I don't want to be taken care of. I want the old House. The 'I'm so dominating and controlling' House. Not this meek, submissive, 'wet rag' that you've become!"

House just stared at her. "Fine." He muttered as he limped out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For Cuddy, the next three weeks were nearly unbearable. House refused to speak to her, Cameron was pestering her as to what had happened, everyone else kept giving her pity looks in the hallway, and her ankles were swelling.

After one especially tiring day, three and a half weeks after her fight with House, Wilson came into her office.

"Hey." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Cuddy shifted to a more comfortable position.

"How are you doing?" Wilson glanced at her swelling belly.

Cuddy smiled slightly. She was getting used to those looks. "We're fine. It's been a long day, and I'm looking forward to Friday, but other than that..."

He sat in the chair across from her. "Good." He shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, House told me what happened." Now it was Cuddy's turn to be uncomfortable. "I'm not blaming you or anything. I actually agree with you. It was completely bizarre and unnatural for him to be acting like that, and he was getting clingy." He continued, "I just wanted to tell you that I've been trying to get him to talk to you again. I know your relationship will never be the same, but you're possibly having his baby. You at least need to be speaking to each other." Cuddy looked at the oncologist hopefully. "I think that Greg could be a really good father. He just needs to be given that chance. I hope you're willing to give him that chance."

Cuddy nodded silently, too emotional to speak.

Wilson came around to her side of the desk and gave her a hug. "Now, if you ever need anything, anything at all, ice cream with pickles at 3 a.m., don't hesitate to give me a call."

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Wilson."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." He gave her one last smile before leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Cuddy went home to her empty house, she went straight to the nursery. She hadn't found out the sex of the baby, so she was decorating the room in neutral colors. A changing table and rocking chair were already set up, but the crib still sat in pieces on the floor. She could run a hospital, but she couldn't figure out the instructions for the crib, how pathetic was that! After standing in the doorway of the light yellow and white room for a little while, she went and changed into an old button-down but nothing else. The light blue shirt was tight across her stomach, but it was still comfortable.

She padded bare-legged down the hall to her kitchen where she made a simple dinner. After eating, she curled up on the couch with a blanket, watching the news.

Cuddy was trying to not fall asleep during sports when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she found a scraggy diagnostician leaning against her doorframe. Neither said a word until he held up a plastic bag and said, "I brought ice cream."

She leaned against the open door. "What kind?"

"Chocolate and peanut butter, and I brought..." He pulled his other hand from behind his back.

Cuddy gasped, "Flowers!" She paused, "House...I..."

He cut her off. "Can I come in?"

She stood out of the way as he limped in. House started for the kitchen, "We should probably get these in some water, and this in the freezer. Unless you're going to eat it right now?" She shook her head. "And, you were right, by the way." He called back to her.

Cuddy followed him into the kitchen where he put the ice cream in the freezer and the flowers in a vase. When he was done, he leaned back against the counter and just looked at her standing in the middle of the room. Then his forehead furrowed, "What are you wearing?"

She looked down at herself. She'd wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, but the collar of the shirt still stuck out. He stepped toward her and pulled the blanket aside. "Is that my shirt?"

A little ashamed, she muttered, "It smells like you."

He took a hold of both sides of the blanket and pulled it aside to look at all of her. His gaze slowly went from the rolled sleeves, to the straining buttons on her abdomen, to her bare legs. Then, he started to laugh. Cuddy was confused, what exactly was humorous at this moment? When she asked him as much, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You've never looked sexier."

Cuddy pulled away and raised her eyebrows at him. House just laughed again and kissed her on the forehead.

They spent the rest of the evening on the couch with Cuddy curled up against his side, with his arm around her. At one point House pulled away suddenly.

"What?"

"Something just...moved."

Now it was Cuddy's turn to laugh. "The baby kicked. Geeze, I thought you were a doctor."  
House put his arm back around her. "It just felt really weird."

"Think of how weird it would feel in you."

"Huh." He looked thoughtful.

"Here," Cuddy took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"Heartbeat?"  
"Yup." She grinned, looking at her swelling tummy. "Still think it's a parasite?"  
House looked her in the eye. "Yes."

"House!" She smacked him on the stomach.

He laughed. "What? It is, by definition, a parasite. Except that the body expels this particular type more naturally, and most people keep it after it comes out, you know, name it, dress it up, play with it."

Cuddy had to chuckle at this. Although he said that, every time after, when the baby would move, House would put his hand on her stomach.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Cuddy yawned for the 50 billionth time, House made to get up. "I should probably go. You need to go to bed."

"Yeah..." She reluctantly took his hand and got up off the couch. Standing in the doorway, they both looked for something to say.

He cleared his throat, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so. House? Are you really going to be okay with this?"

He chuckled. "I think I am. I'll see you in the morning. G'night Cuddy."

"'Night House."

After she shut the door, she leaned on it for a long time, just lost in thought about the man on the other side.


	9. Black Tie

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up. I knew what I wanted to do in this chapter, but then it wrote itself in a weird direction, and then I had to keep writing to get it back where I wanted it...let's just say it took longer to write then I first thought it would.

So...I don't own any of this...although I wish I owned Hugh Laurie.

Black Tie

A few weeks later, at 3:30 in the morning, House's cell phone rang. "'Ello?" He mumbled.

"House?"

"Cuddy? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Something's different."  
House pulled himself out of bed and pulled on jeans and a jacket, popping a viocodin. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes please." Came the quiet reply.

He stayed on his cell on the drive over. "Do you think it's Braxton Hicks?"

"I don't know. That's my first guess, but I want to be sure."

When he opened her front door, he found Cuddy sitting on the couch with her purse, looking very small. Without a word, he took her hand and led her out to the car. She held his hand tightly the whole drive, grimacing occasionally.

As they walked into PPTH, Cuddy still holding his hand, they found Wilson flirting with a nurse. He turned to the couple, "What's going on?"

House scowled, "Somebody's having Braxton Hicks contractions and got scared."

Cuddy glared at House. "There is nothing wrong with making sure that's what it actually is."  
House rolled his eyes. "Painless contractions of the..."

She cut him off. "Painless? Let's squeeze your uterus for 45 minutes and see how you feel Mr. Vicodin Addict."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The two doctors sat in the exam room on opposite end of the table, with their arms crossed.

The young doctor who walked in was grinning broadly, despite the fact that it was 4 a.m. "Dr. Cuddy? Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens." He took a step back as House turned to him. "And Dr. House? I don't think we've had a chance to meet, but I heard about that case with..." he trailed off as two "death glares" were shot his way. "So...Braxton Hicks Contractions! They can be pretty unsettling if you've never felt them before. I'll just give you a quick exam, if you could lie down."

Cuddy glared at House, who hopped off the table while muttering something about obstetricians.

"You're about 30 weeks along, right?"  
Cuddy nodded.

"Excited to be nearing the end?"  
She sighed, "It's moments like this that make me look forward to it all being over."  
Stevens finished and pulled his gloves off. "Well, everything seems to be normal. I did notice on you chart that your blood pressure was a little high. Have you been stressed lately?"

She nodded. "We're having that fund-raiser at the end of the week and things have been kind of rushed to get ready."

Stevens smiled, "Well, try to take it a little easier. Get lots of sleep, drink lots of water, make somebody bring you ice cream in bed." He cocked his head at House who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He opened them to glare at the young doctor again. Stevens hastily said good-bye and fled the room, grateful to be away from the intense blue eyes.

As Cuddy got re-dressed she finally broke the silence. "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"Where? Home? Well, I did give you a ride here. I'm not going to make you walk back."  
She chuckled as she fumbled with her bra clasp. "No, to the fund-raiser."  
His warm fingers on her bare back, doing up the clasp, surprised her. "Why? I thought I wasn't allowed to go to the fancy parties."

Cuddy turned to face the older man, wearing only her pants and bra. "I want you to go. You'll keep me from completely stressing out." She finally pulled her shirt on, settling it comfortably on her stomach.

"If you want me there, I'll go. Do I have to wear a tux?"

"Of course."

He groaned. "Can't I just wear an ironed shirt?"  
She laughed as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, House following her, still moaning about dressing up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

On the night of the fund-raiser, Cuddy was getting increasingly nervous. She checked her appearance in the mirror again, making sure her hair hadn't frizzed, her dress was still smooth, and her make-up was still perfect.

House had agreed to pick her up at 6, but when 6:05 rolled around, she was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten. She'd reminded him as she left the hospital, but he'd just waved a hand at her.

Just as she was about to call him, a light tap on her door sounded. Cuddy swung open the door to reveal a shaved and combed House looking resplendent in a tux. At first she could only stare. She'd never seen him looking so...so..._handsome_. Adding to the image was that rare "House smile," which he seemed to save only for her. Finally, she shook herself out of her shocked state and they left.

After they arrived at the hotel's ballroom, they went in different directions. Cuddy was standing in a group of women all talking about pregnancy. House, on the other hand, was with Wilson and a group of male doctors at the bar who were all telling uproarious stories about patients. Throughout the night, wherever she was, Cuddy would glance over at House, while he drank his beer. More than a few times she caught him watching her.

Truth be told, House couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked utterly luminescent in her light blue dress. Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled up. As he took a swig of his beer he thought, _pregnant or not, Cuddy is, by far, the most beautiful woman in any room._

As the evening was coming to an end, Cuddy began making her way across the room towards him. House broke away, right in the middle of a "Weirdest thing found inside someone" contest, and met her in the middle of the room.

"Having fun?"

She shrugged. "A lot of money was donated."  
"Ready to go home then?"  
"Yeah, my feet are tired."  
"You probably shouldn't have worn heels."  
"I didn't"  
House raised an eyebrow at her and she lifted the hem of her dress to reveal simple flats. "Well, that's different." He commented.

She just shrugged again.

Finally, after saying good-bye and thank you to what felt like a hundred people, they left. As they walked out the door, Cuddy felt his hand wrap over hers tightly.

When they got to Cuddy's, House walked her to the door. They stood there trying to find something to say. Cuddy was surprised to find that she felt like she had just gotten home from a first date. Mentally she cursed herself for being silly. _House wouldn't think about..._ When she looked into his eyes, she realized he was, and he'd been thinking about it all evening.

As his mouth closed over hers, she lost herself in the kiss and stepped into him. All the past months of pent-up emotions, frustrations; all their hate, anger, denial, want, betrayal, and desire poured into each other. Cuddy drank in his grief, while he took in her fears and guilt. Suddenly...House took a step back, pulling away abruptly. He looked down at her stomach. "I will never get used to that."

She smiled weakly and the tension returned. He cleared his throat, "I should probably go."

As he turned away, she said urgently, "House."

He turned back. Cuddy hesitated, knowing what she wanted, but not knowing how to ask. "Do you want to come in?" 

A/N: Mwahahah.


	10. Better Together

A/N: This chapter is a little different than the others. It's not really a song fic, it's more like just set to the music.

Still don't own House, and don't own the Jack Johnson lyrics, do own the cd that the song is from though...

10- Better Together

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart and our dreams  
And they are made out of real things  
Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-tone lovin'_

Cuddy groaned and turned her face into the pillow. Her whole body was still tired, and it would be too much effort to reach out and turn off the alarm. She listened to the lyrics of the song playing and smiled, she loved this cd. As she willed herself to go back to sleep, she realized, _dang...bathroom_. With another groan she padded into the other room.

_Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? and where do we go? and how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing  
It's always better when we're together  
_

Back at her bed she stood watching the man sleeping there. He had on one of her big t-shirts and his boxers, his tux folded neatly on a chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night before..._

"_Do you want to come in?"  
House hesitated, confusion flitting across his face, and Cuddy realized how it sounded. "Not like...that. It's just..." She sighed, "I don't really want to be alone tonight."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mmmm it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at them stars and we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

While she watched him, his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled every so slightly. "Jack Johnson? Really?"

She shrugged, "It's a nice way to wake up." She clicked the alarm off.

_And all of these moments just might find  
Their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things  
For tomorrow night you see that they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
_

He made breakfast while she set the table. Still wearing the clothes he'd slept in, House was...well, the only word for it was cute; his hair still all messy, limping barefoot on the tile. Cuddy was still in her pjs, another big shirt and flannel bottoms, her hair pulled up in a quick ponytail.

_But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression __I was somewhere in between_

House watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was gorgeous in the morning. Hell, she was gorgeous all the time. He hadn't known what to think the night before when she'd invited him in. They had stayed up late on the couch, eating ice cream and talking. He told her all the stories the other doctors had told him and she laughed until she cried. Eventually, she was falling asleep listening to him. She lent him one of her shirts and then had fallen asleep wrapped in his arms.

_With only two, just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll sit beneath the mango tree now  
_

After the dishes were washed House ran home to take a shower and change, while Cuddy jumped in the shower herself.

When he showed back up at her House in jeans and his Jack Daniels tee, he just walked in without knocking. Cuddy was folding a blanket in the living room wearing jeans and a soft cotton shirt. She smiled at him, her hair still wet, but pulled back in a long braid.

The day passed as they did chores around her house. Washing, laundry, cleaning the bathroom, making the bed, folding the now clean laundry; House had her in stitches the entire day. When they'd gone to the grocery store, he'd put his cane in the car and coasted down empty aisles, standing on the back of the cart, while she walked behind laughing. They flirted like a couple of teenager and occasionally, he'd hold her hand while they walked.

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
Mmmm we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
_

After she cooked dinner they watched the movies they'd rented. First was some chick flick, then his action movie. While watching late-night shows she started to fall asleep on him. He borrowed another of her shirts (he liked how they smelled like her, but wouldn't admit it). Together they fell asleep, his hand protectively on her stomach, lips against her hair.

_I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now and, and when I wake up  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
_

House's eyes flickered open, _Damn alarm. Doesn't that woman ever turn it off? It's Sunday for goodness sake!_ The only thing that made waking up before 10 on a Sunday was the fact that he was tangled with a beautiful woman.

Sunday passed much like the day before. Instead of cleaning Cuddy laid on her couch and read a book and House sat on the other end, her feet in his lap, watching her, thinking. _They were good together, no, they were better together._

_But there is not enough time  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together_

A/N: Just in case you're confused, the first three sets of lyrics are the alarm, after that just imagine it's the background music. By the way, the song is Better Together, by Jack Johnson. Isn't amazing how Cuddy has the same taste in music as I do? I have to admit, it is a nice way to wake up. Sorry, it's not very long. Review!


	11. This Never Happened Before

Obsessedwithhouse: Okay, you caught me. I'm currently collecting every season of Friends. I'm only missing 5, 9, and 10. Considering I just started collecting them in August, I think I've done pretty well. Yeah, that's where the Braxton Hicks scene came from (kind of). Ross: _After hearing she was having Braxton Hicks_ Oh. Was that all it was? Most women don't even notice them! Rachel: Hey, no uterus, no opinion.

To everyone else who's reviewed: Thanks, it's great to hear so much enthusiasm, and boy have I heard some!

BTW I still don't quite know if it's going to be House's or not. We'll just have to wait and see. (Chuckles evilly)

Alright, enough of my rambling, although I have to say that this chapter did not come easily. The last one just fell out of me, but this one...you know how it takes enormous amounts of heat to make sand into glass? This chapter was like me trying to make sand into glass by rubbing it between my hands. Then it all came together. Then it became almost smutty (I've been reading Sinister Scribe all night..._sigh..._geeze you're good.)

This Never Happened Before

House and Cuddy had fallen into a routine. During the week he slept at his house, but on Friday night he would come over and crash with her for Saturday and Sunday. One Saturday, quite a few weeks after that first night, Cuddy woke up at about 9 and crawled quietly out of the bed. House could be so cranky first thing in the morning, and she didn't want to hear him gripe about how long she was taking in the shower and how she'd woken him up before 10. Little did she realize that he woke up at her first movement. He laid there while she showered, just pondering over life's funny quirks. Nine months ago he had been lying in bed mooning about how he couldn't be with her, and now, he was lying in her bed, wearing her shirt. (It still smelled deliciously like her.) He listened to her singing softly in the shower. _When I was a young boy, my mother said to me, there's only one girl in the world for you, probably lives in Tahiti, I go the whole wide world, I go the whole wide world just to find her._ He groaned, not Wreckless Eric, not this early in the morning.

As if she heard him, she abruptly changed, _I'm very sure, this never happened to me before I met you, and now I'm sure, this never happened before. Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be, I met you and now I see, this is the way it should be, This is the way it should be for lovers, they shouldn't go it alone, it's not so good when you're on your own. _House grinned, Paul McCartney. She's in a good mood. He heard the shower shut off and her moving around in the bathroom. She continued: _So come to me, now we can be what we want to be, I love you and now I see, this is the way it should be. This is the way it should be. This is the way it should be for lovers, they shouldn't go it alone. It's not so good when you're on your own. _She walked into the bedroom still singing softly, only wrapped in a towel, her wet hair dripping down her shoulders. He watched her discreetly, smiling at how the towel hardly wrapped around her anymore, showing more leg than it had a month ago.

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before I met you, and now I'm sure, this never happened before (this never happened before) this never happened before (this never happened), this never happened before.(this never happened before)_ House was trying very hard not to laugh as she collected clothes from her dresser, even singing the little echo part of the song, swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music in her head.

She stood with her back to him, hands on hips, surveying her closet. Her head was cocked to the side as she decided what to wear for the day. Most of her maternity clothes were business attire because of the amount of time that she spent at work, so choices were limited. She had just decided to wear a stretchy tank top under House's shirt (which she didn't plan on giving back any time soon) when two arms wrapped around her. She gasped in surprise as he slid hair back from her neck and kissed the damp skin. Cuddy turned towards him trying to protest, but he just covered her mouth with his in one of the more searing kisses she'd ever had in her life. She was very aware that she was only wearing a towel; so was House. His hand went up and un-tucked the one edge and just as it was about to slide down, Cuddy caught it. Unfortunately it slid away in back, but she managed to keep it between them. "House." She said firmly. He kissed her collar bone. "House."

"Mm-hmm?" He continued to work his way up her necks stopping for a moment in that irresistible spot beneath her ear. She shivered under his lips.

"House, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Finally, she braced a firm hand on his chest and pushed him away. He pouted. It took a minute for her brain to process this. _Why the heck is he pouting?_ "What is wrong with you?"

"You mean right now, or in general? Because usually I'm high on Vicodin and cranky, and most people annoy me so I insult them in an effort to get them to go away..."

"I meant right now House!" She gritted her teeth in an effort to not strangle him.

"Oh!" He laughed. "You look sexy in a towel."

"House, I am about 3 weeks from my due date. I'm as big as a duplex. I can hardly see my feet anymore. Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to fit behind the wheel in my car. I'm puffy and bloated. I'm having more mood swings than a midsized high school. I don't feel sexy, I don't even feel pretty. So stop trying to seduce me!"

He laughed. She glared. _Why is he laughing?_ He laughed even harder. "Are you drunk or something?"

"You get even sexier when you get angry."

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I don't get you House." She gathered up her clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

When she came out she found him making French Toast in the kitchen. He smiled sweetly at her as she sat down in one of the chairs at the table. After a moment of silence she asked, "So, are you going to explain what happened earlier?"

"Lisa, you need to realize that while you may not feel sexy, you still are."

"House..."

"Why don't you ever call me Greg?"

"What?"

He turned towards her. "You always call me House."

"I don't know."

"I do."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You want to keep me at a distance. If you call me House it's like we're still at work. For the past four weeks I've been calling you Lisa just to see if you'll call me Greg. But you never do. I don't call you Lisa at work, I still call you Cuddy there, but you always call me House. It's never personal for you."

She wrinkled her forehead. "That's not..."

"Right." He turned back to the stove.

Cuddy sighed. "House. I mean, Greg..."

"Don't start calling me that just because I brought it up."

She placed her hand on her head. "I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you." He put the plate of food down in front of her and poured her a glass of milk. "Why do you fight this so badly?"  
"Fight what?"  
"Us." House sat down in the chair around the corner of the table from hers. "Lisa, we have a connection, you know we do, but you fight me tooth and nail if I try to do anything about it."

"I don't fight you."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! You're here aren't you? I've fallen asleep in bed with you for the past four weekends, I'm wearing your shirt, most likely carrying your baby, you're standing there making me breakfast...should I go on?"

House stood up and turned his back to her, closing his eyes. He didn't know how to make her understand. "No Lisa. Not this emotional, relationship shit. I mean us, the physical side!"

"Wait. Let me see if I've got this straight. You're mad because I won't sleep with you?"

He turned around and glared at her.

Cuddy looked him straight in the eye. "No, that's it! I won't have sex with you, and so you get pissed at me. I've had sex with you! Besides...pregnant here if you hadn't noticed!"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Lisa."

"Greg."

He sat down at the table again, but she turned her face away. House reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to have sex with you. Lisa, I want to make love to you."

She turned to look at him. "Make love to me?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"That's not going to happen either."

House shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"House, there is no flippin' way. Hell could freeze over, pigs could be flying all over the place, Cameron and Chase could actually announce their relationship and come out in the open, Foreman could finally find a girl who will keep dating him despite the fact that he works 23 hours a day, Wilson could get married and then not get divorced, and it will still never happen."

"Lisa, we've had done it before."

"I know. And trust me, we will not have sex again until I am done being pregnant."

"Wait a second. So you're saying that there is a possibility I just have to wait until you're not pregnant anymore."

"Yes."

House considered this a minute. "Okay."

"That's it? You're fine with it now?"

"Yup. I just needed to know that there was a chance of us having sex again at some point."

Cuddy was almost beyond speech, "Why would you think...?"

He looked away. "It's just we've been sleeping together, without actually sleeping together, and I thought...maybe...we'd never actually have sex again."

"How would that be possible?"

"I don't know...what?"

Cuddy laughed. "House, if I weren't pregnant, I would have you right here, right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well...I feel better now."

"That's good. Will you heat my food up in the microwave?"

A/N: Okay, this chapter started out one way and then totally went in weird direction. I didn't actually plan on them ever having that conversation. Also, the first song she sings is _Whole Wide World _ by Wreckless Eric (Will Ferrell sings it on _Stranger Than Fiction) _The second song she sings is _This Never Happened Before_ by Paul McCartney, from _The Lakehouse_. (I love that movie! Mmmm Keanu Reeves...)

Anyway, we're nearing the end, she's only got about 3 weeks left (like one, maybe two chapters for that), the birth (one chapter there), then a couple wrap it up chapters and poke a fork in it, this story is done!


	12. Maternity Leave

Cuddy was supposed to be on maternity leave. She had a week until her due date, and she was supposed to be at home, with Wilson, taking it easy. House and Wilson would trade who had the day off, so she was always with someone who could drive. She felt huge, ready to pop, and she was sitting behind her desk. _A month, they can't survive without me for a month. What the hell._ Of course, in classic hospital form, there had been some emergency that they just couldn't figure out on their own and they had to drag her back to take care of it. _Incompetent morons._ She sighed and flipped through some more paperwork. She and Wilson had the perfect day planned. He was going to put together the crib, and then they were going out for lunch, and then they were going to go shopping at that cute little baby boutique downtown. She cringed when she realized the crib _still_ wasn't put together. A week, she only had a week.

Suddenly, her door burst open and House stomped in. "What are you doing here?"

"What did I say about bursting into my office without knocking?"

"That it was manly and impulsive?"

"Yes. But I think the word I used was, don't!" She smiled.

He didn't smile back. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Working, which is obviously more than you are doing."

House scowled deeper. "You are supposed to be at home."

"There was an emergency. I had to come fix it."

"There is always an emergency. Sometimes you just have to say that you can't come. Don't you have any self control?"

"Little late for the lecture Greg."

He tried to keep a scowl on, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

She smiled sweetly at him, knowing he couldn't stay serious for long.

Finally, he gave in and chuckled. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine." She leaned back in her chair. "A little tired. I'm almost done here; do you have the afternoon free?"

He nodded, and she smiled wider. "Then you can come to lunch with me, and then we can go shopping. And then we can go home and you can put together the crib that Wilson was supposed to put together."  
House groaned. "Can I invite Wilson over?"

She smiled mischievously, "Only if you make dinner."

"It's a deal." He came to sit on the edge of her desk, fiddling with his cane until she finished.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiI

The three doctors sat around the table, laughing hysterically.

Cuddy wiped her eyes, "You didn't!"

Wilson leaned against the table, "We couldn't help ourselves. He'd set himself up so badly!"

House leaned back in his chair, "And he was just so _proud_ of it. So the next morning he wakes up and it is _gone_!"

Wilson took a deep breath, "We actually thought he was going to kill us!"

"How did he know it was you two?"

Wilson looked at her incredulously, "Who else would it have been? Everybody was so damn scared of him!"

"Why weren't you?"

"We were his roommates, we had blackmail." Wilson glanced at the clock. "But that's another story for another night. I should get going guys, it's late."

Cuddy finally caught her breath. Her laughter dying down, but her eyes still glittered. "Alright then. Thanks for helping Greg with the crib. I don't think he could have figured it out if you weren't there."

House glared at her, "I could have figured it out."

The other two doctors looked at each other. "Right." They answered in unison.

He threw his hands up. "Meanies."

Cuddy and Wilson just laughed and all three got up from the table.

As Wilson pulled on his coat by the door, Cuddy propositioned, "You should come over for dinner next Sunday."

Wilson smiled at the couple, "Maybe I will."

She smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Drive safe Wilson. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I don't know who Greg would complain to then."

Wilson just chuckled. "Goodnight." He kissed Cuddy on the cheek and then slugged House on the shoulder, "Next Sunday."

House grinned, "Football."

"Football!" Wilson waved as he walked down the path to his car.

Cuddy looked at House after he shut the door, "Football?"

"Yeah...so?"

She rolled her eyes. "Great."

"What? It's not like we paint our faces or anything. We just watch the game and eat."

"And make a mess, and yell things at the TV..."

While Cuddy turned off the light in the kitchen, House locked the front door. "It could be worse."

She just chuckled as the walked back to the bedroom.

A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, again. It just needed to be that little filler chapter to show how their relationship is, what's going on...so on and so forth. Kudos to whoever can tell me what line I stole out of what kick butt tv show, and kind of what little scene. (the scene is pretty hard to see, you have to know the show, very well) Extra kudos if you can catch the line from Friends. And I will love you forever if you can name the line from Chapter 4 that I also stole from that same kick butt show.

Also, I'm surprised how many of you loved Chapter 11, not exactly my favorite.


	13. Four Days

Four Days

It was 2 a.m. and Cuddy was awake. She laid with her forehead against House's just listening to him breathe. She glanced at the clock; five minutes.

She'd felt different all day. She'd had such an incredible rush of energy all day. She had a back ache that kept changing places. And, the baby was definitely sitting lower, even House had noticed that. When she stood up from the dinner table, he looked quizzically at her stomach, "Is it just me, or is your..." he gestured with his hand, lacking the word to describe her, "lower?"

She just looked at him, "Yes it's" she mocked his gesture, "lower. I'm four days past my due date, it damn well better be lower."

Now she felt the baby pushing against her, and reached a hand down to push against whatever body part was sticking out; elbow, knee, heel, it didn't matter to her. She sighed and shifted slightly, House made small noise and readjusted. She looked at the clock again; four minutes. _Wait a second? Four?_ She timed it again. _Damn, four_.

Ever so gently she shook his shoulder, "Greg?"

He turned over.

She shook him again. "Greg."

He opened an eye. "What?"

"Four minutes."

"What?"

"They're four minutes apart."

"So?"

"We should probably get going."

"Why?" His eye closed and he relaxed into the pillow.

"Greg!"

He shot upright. "What?!"

"I think we need to go."

"Where? What is going on? What time is it?"

Cuddy glanced at the clock. "It's 2:30, and my contractions are four minutes apart. We need to go."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Four minutes?"

"Yes, four minutes."

"Alright." He slid his legs over the side of the bed reaching for his jeans. He took the orange bottle from the pocket and dry popped a pill. She shuddered.

"Can't you drink something with that? I mean, geeze, I've got a cup a water sitting right there, it just takes a sip."

"You're focusing on that right now? Shouldn't your mind be somewhere else?"

She rolled her eyes.

He pulled on his pants, chuckling. "We get mad at each other any old time we want, don't we?"

She had to smile as she slid off her side of the bed. "Yeah, pretty much."

He helped her with her shoes, as she pretty much couldn't lean over anymore, and then held her hand as they walked out to the car.

When they got to PPTH, he helped her walk in the front door, and they made their way up to the maternity ward. As soon as the nurses saw them, every nurse there was instant smiles. It wasn't everyday that the Dean of Medicine gave birth.

After five hours Cuddy was tired. Her contractions were three minutes apart and they had stayed that way. She and House were walking around the ward, and every time she'd have a contraction they'd stop. Luckily there were TVs placed throughout the halls, so when they'd stop, House would watch whatever was playing. Wilson had been to see her, all smiles and cheerfulness. He obviously hadn't been up since midnight. House hadn't either. As they started walking again, Cuddy felt tears welling up; she was tired, and no one understood. House noticed her looking down and stopped. When she looked up at him questioningly, he saw the tears clumping her eyelashes together and just ready to plink with her next blink. He placed a hand on either side of her face and gently kissed her on the lips. All the nurses in the area sighed. As a tear ran down her cheek he kissed it away and then kissed her again. She tasted her own tear, salty on his lips.

"Cheer up. Pretty soon we're going to have a brand-new little person in the world."

"Greg, it's been four hours and nothing has changed."

He kissed her again. "But it will. Come on." He took her hand again and they continued walking.

A few hours later, Cuddy was getting more awake. Her contractions were closer, which meant they were more intense, but it also meant she was getting closer to the end. She sat on the edge of the bed while House rubbed her back. "We are never having sex again."

"You don't mean that." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, I do mean that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Twelve hours from when they arrived at the hospital Cuddy sat in bed, rather sweaty, with a little bundle in her arms. When House first placed her daughter in her arms, she cried. He sat cuddled next to her as they both just stared at the perfect little person she held. "She's so...tiny." He leaned forward touched her soft cheek.

"Yeah..." Cuddy felt herself welling up again. She couldn't help it, every time she opened her mouth she bawled. House looked at her and chuckled; he kissed her on the cheek and pushed her hair out of her face.

Emily Cuddy-House was the spitting image of her mother from her black hair to her ivory skin, with the exception of her eyes. She had her father's eyes...blue like the sea after a storm.

A/N: Well, that solves the mystery doesn't it? Man, I just keep stealing lines from other shows/movies. Can you guess this one? By the way, the last one was from Firefly, does that help you any?

Don't worry, it's not the end just yet. It was just a good place to end the chapter. With any luck I'll have this story finished tonight. That's what I call a productive day.


	14. A Second Night

A/N: Alrighty then...we're nearing the end. For those of you who like smut, well, this chapter has it. Well, as smutty as I can get anyway, which apparently is pretty smutty. Consider yourself warned.

Sinister scribe: I kind of stole one of your lines. It was very House, and it worked, so I don't feel that bad.

When House limped into the conference room with someone nestled against his chest, at first his fellows were too surprised to speak, but then they all tried to talk over each other.

"Is that...?"

"Why do you...?"

"What the...?"

He cut them off with a wave of his cane. "First off, no cursing around the munchkin; if Cuddy won't let me do it, none of you can either, Chase. Second, yes Cameron, this is Emily. Third, although it's none of your business, Foreman, Cuddy had an emergency board meeting and I'm looking after her for the afternoon."

As they started to speak again, he waved his cane again. "No. I am perfectly capable of taking care of a small child for a few hours. Do we have a case?"

A short time later, Cuddy walked quietly into her office. House was lying on her couch, Emily nestled on his chest, his arm protectively over her little body. Cuddy knelt down next to the couch and pressed her lips against his. He jerked slightly and then recognized her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back, kissing her.

As he stood up she handed him his cane and then reached for her daughter. House shifted the sleeping baby away from her. "No way. This is daddy-daughter time, and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Fine, you can enjoy it out to the car and then I get her when we get home."

"Hell, no."

"What did I tell you about saying that?"  
"What? She's too young to understand."  
"Eventually she won't be too young, and then she'll start repeating you, House. Get in the habit."

He pouted slightly. "Only if I get her when we get home."

"Fine." She started for the car. But an arm swept around her waist, pulling her into him. House kissed her firmly on the lips savoring the taste of her. Then he patted her on the butt. "Okay, now we can go."

She chuckled and walked down the hall. House tilted his head to the side and watched her walk away, and smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cuddy sat in bed her laptop on, working on something. House collapsed onto the bed next to her, face down, with a groan and sigh. She shut the computer, placing it on a shelf on her nightstand. "Tough day?"

He nodded his face still pressed into the pillow.

"Baby bathed, fed, and asleep?"

Another nod.

She paused, "Daddy feel like playing with Mom for a bit before he goes to sleep?"

He rolled onto his back and looked at her, curls tumbling over her shoulders, mouth twisted in grin.

Cuddy leaned over placing a hand on his stomach and kissed him softly. Without warning House rolled her over pressing her into the mattress, smiling dangerously. She giggled as his mouth came over hers, smothering her with his heat. House slipped a hand up her tank top, while she slid his t-shirt over his head. Within a few minutes he had her trembling under his touch. It had been long, long time. In House's opinion, it had been much too long. After their bottoms were slipped off, his skin just seemed to melt into hers until Cuddy could no long tell where she stopped and he began. When he slipped two fingers in her she whimpered, her body arching into his. "Oh, God...House."

He leaned close to her ear, his breath just brushing the shell. "Say my name."

His fingers twitched in her and her eyes fluttered shut. "House..."

"No." His fingers twisted and she gasped. "Say _my_ name." His voice was soaked with lust.

"Greg...Oh God...Greg."

His mouth covered hers again, as he added a third finger. She pulled away with a gasp of pleasure. As his thumb rolled across her clit a shock ran through her. "Greg..." She said again, her voice pleading. She just needed that extra piece.

"Yes?" She hated it that he could be so controlled, while she was completely at his mercy.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please..." He twisted again and her body squirmed below him. "I need...oh...you."

His fingers slid in and out so smoothly and slowly, just adding to her desire. Finally, she got the release she had been waiting for, her inner muscles clamping on him. Her head collapsed back onto the pillows, while her chest heaved. _Bastard. Only House could look so calm and smug after doing that to her._

She went to roll him under her, but he pushed her back down. He wasn't quite done yet.

As his head dipped to her breasts, she murmured, "Why do you always have to be on top?"

He looked up at her, his hand sliding down her hip, "Why can't you live with being on bottom?"

She opened her mouth, and he slid a knuckle over her clit. She gasped in surprise as he covered her mouth with his. As his tongue slid smoothly over hers, he entered her in a swift movement, eliciting a gasp from her again. In what seemed like too short a time, he had her back on that edge, just waiting.

_How the hell does he get me so...so...hot, so fast?_ He had her trembling beneath her, and for the second time that night, begging him. "Please Greg."

"What was that?" _At least this time his voice sounds a little strained._

"Please...just...oh my God...faster, please."

"Faster?" He slid out of her almost breaking contact and then slowly back in, until he had her moaning against him.

"Please..."

"Like this?" He shoved into her, causing her eyes to fly open from the sensation.

"Oh God!" His hips slammed against hers. She felt all of him in her with every thrust. He felt her hips tense under his grasp and with a shudder came her release, a whimper sounding from deep in her throat. House buried himself to the hilt, groaning into her neck as he came a moment later, not letting her away.

They lay tangled in the sheets, their bodies covered in sweat.

As they drifted off, he mumbled into her ear, "I love you Lisa."

She murmured back, "I love you too."

A/N: Okay, just one chapter left. It'll be a rather short one. There's just one last thing I want to write into this. I'll have to write it tomorrow, because it is 1 a.m. here and I _really_ need to go to bed.

And, push the purple button. You know you want to.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here it is. The last installment. I might be persuaded to write a sequel, but I'd need ideas. For now that well has gone dry. I do have to say, I think all in all this is the longest story I've every written, and I never seem to finish any long ones, I just run out of steam. Thank you to everyone who reviewed during this, enthusiasm is always appreciated.

By the way: Scuddyrific: The last chapter was totally for you! And, obsessedwithhouse, I think you're the only one who really catches on to my Friends lines. (Ross: to a pregnant Rachel: Don't you have any self control? Rachel: with a hand on her stomach: okay, a little late for the lecture Ross.) Heehehe. Ahem. Anyway. So, the final short ending you've all been waiting for.

Epilogue

The woman walked gracefully across the lobby, well, as graceful as one can be while being pulled by a two-year-old. When House stepped out of the elevator the little girl broke free into a run with a scream of, "Daddy!"

He bent over and scooped her up, kissing her on the cheek and then settling her on his arm.

When Cuddy reached him, they kissed and he whispered, "Hey."

She grinned and whispered back, "Hey yourself."  
He then turned his attention back to Emily. "So, what did you and Mama do today?"

The girl played with his collar as she listed off the activities. "We played ponies and then we had a tea pawty and then I watched Sesame Stweet and colowed while Mama took a nap."  
House cocked an eyebrow at Cuddy. She shrugged with a grin. "A half an hour to an hour nap really does me good. She wakes me up when the credits roll."

He just shook his head, as he glanced down at the little bulge that was barely visible. "Then what did you do?"

Emily continued, "Then we got gwoceries, and then we came to see you!"

He looked back at Cuddy. "Groceries?"  
"Dinner with Wilson on Sunday?"

"Right. Well, I have some bossing of Ducklings to do, and then I can go. Why don't my two ladies wait for me in the car."

Emily nodded and he put her down. She started playing some little game with herself as she walked back across the lobby to the doors.

House turned his attention back to Cuddy. "Feeling okay?"

She nodded, "Just the tiniest bit nauseous. You're driving."

"I can deal with that." Then he kissed her in that way that still made the nurses sigh. She broke away and grinned at him, "I'll be in the car." As she turned to walk away he smacked her on the butt, and when she turned back at him, he just grinned. She shook her head and kept walking, as he called after her, "Love you!"

Without turning, she called back, "Love you too!"

A/N: Okay, I'm going to torture you a little more with my ramblings. So, the story is done. I've actually kind of got another Huddy story in my head, I just need to work the plot out.

By the way, I'm a little surprised no one mentioned all the freaking Firefly quotes in this story. Let's see:

Chapter 4: Cuddy: None of this means a damn thing.

Objects in Space: Mal: None of it means a damn thing.

Chapter 12: Cuddy: What did I say about bursting into my office without knocking?

House: That it was manly and impulsive?

Cuddy: Yes. But I think the word I used was, don't!

Shindig: Inara: What did I say about bursting into my shuttle?

Mal: That it was manly and impulsive?

Inara: Yes. But I think the word I used was, don't!

Chapter 12: The conversation about their college roommate.

Out of Gas and the Message: When Book is telling a story about someone at the abbey (And he was _so proud!_) And then when Mal and Zoe are telling Inara a story about Tracey's prank (Mal: So he lines all of the men up... Zoe: we thought he was going to shoot us!)

Then obsessedwithhouse caught my Friends lines. I just had to use ones from when Rachel was pregnant on that show. It was just so perfect!

Before you all get mad at me for rambling on forever...I'll sign off. I'll probably start another story really soon. This has been fun!


	16. Way Back When

A/N: I just wanted to tell all of you who read this story, that I'm writing what could be considered a prequel to "Cuddy's Little Dilemma." No, she does not get pregnant or anything. It's mainly about Cuddy, House, and Wilson, before the show. I've decided that they know each other in college. So, if you're interested go and read "Way Back When."


End file.
